


Pancake

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: for prompt 58-Birthday





	Pancake

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 58-Birthday

 

Even if she didn’t know him almost as well as she knew herself, Tavi didn’t need to be a mind reader to tell something was bother Edér. He was too quiet, especially for him, had been since they left Port Maje. And the longer it lasted, the less she bought his attempts to wave her off.

“It’s nothin’, Tav. You got bigger things to worry about.”

“Bullshit,” she finally snapped as they walked through Queen’s Berth, kicking a pebble hard enough it ricocheted off a nearby fountain and nearly hit a passing priest. “Just ‘cause I’m chasin’  down a god doesn’t mean I ain’t allowed to worry about my friends. ‘Specially considerin’ everything _you’ve_ done for _me_.” She raised an eyebrow and shot him a meaningful look. “Now spill, Teylecg.”

Edér gave a rueful chuckle and ran one hand through his hair. “Ain’t exactly somethin’ you can help with, Tavi.” He finally relented when her only reply was to raise her eyebrow higher. “Nothin’ big, just a bit homesick.”

“Never woulda figured you’d miss Dyrford so much,” she teased, copping a mock-innocent look.

He snorted. “Ain’t Dyrford I’m missin’.”

Tavi smirked mischievously. “Not the place but the people, then, right? Bet I can guess who, specifically.”

“Not takin’ that bet,” Edér shook his head. “Would just be easy money for you. I’ll be okay, Tav. I chose to come ‘cause you needed my help, an’ I’m goin’ back when we’re done.”

“Careful sayin’ shit like that, it’ll get you killed,” Tavi joked. “And I am _not_ havin’ that conversation with Charity.” She bit her lip briefly. “But thank you, really, for...” --she made a half-shrugging gesture at herself and their surroundings--  “...everything.”

Edér shrugged and shot her a wry smile. “What’re friends for?”

“Not usually droppin’ fuckin’ everything to sail halfway ‘round the world with you on somethin’ that could get ‘em killed,” Tavi said, tone equally wry.

“You’d’ve done it for me,” he replied with another shrug.

“My roots in the Dyrwood don’t run nearly as deep as yours,” she countered. “It’s a little different.”

“Maybe so,” Edér said gamely. “I’ll manage.” He chuckled. “If this is even sorta what it was like for Sagani, I”m impressed she made it five years. But don’t worry about it, Tavi,” he added hastily when her forehead scrunched in a frown. “I’ll be fine, honest. Just might get mopey every once in a while.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Tavi chuckled, and resumed course for the inn they’d been recommended. 

It wasn’t until several hours later, trying to get some sleep in the only free room of what was essentially a brothel, that it hit her. She knew why Edér had been quiet. Homesickness might’ve been part of it, but it wasn’t the whole story.

~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~

She couldn’t do anything with her deduction until morning, but once the sun was up, Tavi grabbed Aloth to come with her. “Won’t be long, eat without us, just somethin’ important to do.”

“Makin’ out don’t count as important, Tav!” Edér called after them teasingly.

Tavi flipped him off with one hand and pulled the door closed with the other.  “Let’s go.”

“What’s so urgent it couldn’t wait until after breakfast?” Aloth asked, sounding more amused than anything as he followed her down the steps.

“Sorry. We should be back in time to eat somethin’ before startin’ the day. This is just-”

“Important,” Aloth finished for her. “What are we doing?”

Tavi sighed and ran one hand through her hair. “Edér’s birthday was a few days back an’ I missed it.”

He raised an eyebrow as he pushed open the Wild Mare’s front door. “Wasn’t that due to being comatose?”

“Well, yeah,” she shrugged, “but it’s still the first time in five years I’ve missed his birthday, and he’s away from home for my sake, and I think it made him real homesick in combination.”

“And what do you have planned to ‘fix’ that?” he asked, hurrying slightly to keep up with her determined stride. “You’re even more purposeful than usual today, so I’m figuring you have a solution in mind.”

“I do,” Tavi said with a nod. Trust Aloth to figure her out before she said a word.

“And where are we heading, then?”

She brushed wind-ruffled hair out of her face. “Pretty sure I saw a merchant on the way to the Mare last night who was sellin’ animals. Domestic ones, not ‘fresh for dinner’ ones,” she clarified.

Aloth chuckled. “You’re getting him a pet?”

Tavi shrugged and raised an eyebrow. “Can you think of anything better for _Edér fuckin’ Teylecg_?”

”Not really, no,” he conceded with a smile.

“There ya go. ‘Sides, I know he misses Sunshine and Sparrow, so maybe givin’ him somethin’ else four legged and furry will help.”

“And I’m along because....?”

Tavi flashed him a grin. “In case I need a second opinion, advice if I can’t decide, we have four years to catch up on, take your blazin’ pick, city slicker.”

“All of the above?” Aloth teased, and she rolled her eyes

“Maybe so,” she conceded, then, more softly, “I really do want to get something good for him, Aloth.”

“Not saying it shouldn’t be, but why is this so important to you?” he asked, reaching for her hand.

Tavi linked her fingers between his with a faint squeeze of silent gratitude for the support. “Aside from the ‘first time I missed it in five years’? Edér left everything; his home, his life, all of it to help me. I know he can and will go back once we’re done, but he still gave up a lot for me. I feel like this year more than any, I should do somethin’ really fuckin’ nice for his birthday.”

“Makes sense,” Aloth nodded. “And a pet certainly is that.”

“I hope so,” Tavi sighed. There was, of course, the worry over how the animal would take to life on a ship, and how they would care for it, but that could be worked out as they went.

Much to her relief, the pet merchant had already set up when she and Aloth reached the spot, despite the early hour. A couple of cats and a dog Tavi remembered seeing the day before were gone, but the rest paced or sat or wriggled happily in sturdy kennels, roomy as possible while also being portable.

The merchant, a burly aumaua who reminded Tavi of Kana, greeted them with a warm smile. “Well met, friends. What can I do for you this fine morning?”

“We’re lookin’ to buy a pet for a friend of ours,” Tavi replied, matching the smile. _Definitely reminds me of Kana._  “I glimpsed your selection last night on our way past and was hopin’ you would still be here.”

The merchant nodded. “A few days more, at least.”

“Great. We’re not lookin’ for anything specific, so we’ll just browse?”

“ _Ekera_. Let me know if you have any questions,” he said, and started to turn away.

“Oh, before we start,” Tavi began hastily, “are any of ‘em better accustomed to ship life? ‘Cause we’re on a sailin’ expedition and I wouldn’t want to terrorize some poor critter.”

The merchant chuckled. “Very considerate of you. But no worries, my friend, I sail between islands regularly and all of them are fine. Perhaps a trifle nervous during storms, but” --he flashed a toothy grin-- “who isn’t?”

Tavi laughed and, thus reassured, tugged Aloth along to start looking.

~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~ 

It didn’t even take as long as she expected. Even if all the cats and dogs--along with a _bear cub_ and a couple birds Tavi didn’t recognize--were good natured and adorable, something quickly drew her to one kennel in particular. It had two occupants-- a shaggy yet elegant grey dog, long limbed, his equally long tail wagging slightly as his only expression  of anticipation when Tavi and Aloth approached, and a much more average brown and white dog, tail wagging so enthusiastically it smacked the kennel bars and his companion, as he pushed his nose out as far as he could to say hello.

“You want that one, don’t you?” Aloth said knowingly, even before Tavi knelt to baby-talk the brown and white dog and ruffle his ears.

Tavi looked up at him, fingers scratching just below the dog’s ears. “Are you _sure_ you can’t read my fuckin’ mind?” she joked. “Really I want both of’ em” --she reached over and scratched the grey dog under the chin-- “but, yeah. This one for Edér. Bein’ all energetic’ll make him a good playmate for Sunshine when Edér goes home.” She waved to catch the merchant’s attention. “This fella play nice with other dogs?”

“Oh, yes,” the merchant assured her. “It does, of course, depend on both dogs’ temperament, but he is very friendly. A good choice.”

Tavi scratched a little more. “Is he good with kids?” _Better safe than sorry._

“That I don’t know,” the merchant said with an apologetic shrug. “I assume so, given his nature, but have never encountered an opportunity to check.”

Tavi bit her lip, looking at the dog, now sitting and panting happily while she scratched under his chin. It was probably a safe gamble. E _dér can cross that bridge when he gets to it._ She glanced at the grey dog longingly, but there was no way she could afford two dogs right now. “How much for the brown and white?”

“Three hundred pires,” the merchant said. “He’s young and healthy, he’ll be with your friend a good long while.”

“Good to hear.” Tavi handed over the money and waited as the merchant opened the kennel to let out the dog. “Pleasure doin’ business.”

“ _Ekera_ ,” he grinned, pocketing the money. “Feel free to come back any time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she promised, with one last longing look at the grey dog before heading back toward the Wild Mare, Aloth next to her and the dog--little more than a puppy, she now realized--secure in her arms.

“That was an impressive display of willpower,” Aloth commented as they walked.

“You could tell how bad I want that other dog, hug?” Tavi smiled sheepishly.

“It was fairly obvious, yes,” he said with a quiet laugh. “And not just because I know you.”

“Yeah, well, buyin’ for me ain’t why we were there, so...” Tavi shrugged and adjusted her grip as the dog tried to wriggle free. “Almost, you little.... Edér’s gonna love him.”

“That’s not hard,” Aloth pointed out. “Considering the man has wanted to pet things that were trying to _kill us_.”

She laughed. “Fair. And who could resist this-- _ulk_!--face?” She held the dog with one arm while the other hand pushed his head away from her face. “No lickin’ inside my mouth, you affectionate little bastard.”

The two of them hurried the rest of the way, not wanting to lose the increasingly squirmy animal. They were successful until the last few feet; the dog caught the scent of breakfast wafting out of the the room they’d rented, wriggled free of Tavi’s grasp, and bolted down the hall. He barreled through the cracked-open door just before she could catch him, and Tavi heard a startled--yet delighted--exclamation from Edér.

She let out a sharp sigh--”Toldja we’d be back in time for breakfast”--and ignored Aloth’s quiet snicker as she pushed open the door and entered the room.

“Hey, Tav,” Edér greeted her, bemused smile tugging at his lips. “Good timin’. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about _him_ , would ya?” He gestured at the dog, currently perched in his lap and trying to steal what remained of his breakfast.

Tavi grinned sheepishly and shrugged. “Happy birthday?”

The bemused smile melted into one of pure delight and he nudged the plate close enough to give the dog what he was after. “Hel, Tav, you didn’t hafta do that.”

“I wanted to,” she countered with a smile, plunking in a nearby chair and watching the dog devour what remained of Edér’s pancakes and eggs. “Aren’t you gonna get hungry?”

“Nah.” Edér waved off her concern. “Xoti went down to the kitchen to try an’ rustle up some more.” He grinned. “Girl eats like a farmer.”

“Well, you would know,” Tavi ribbed, slouching in her chair. She nodded toward the dog. “Hope he makes a good present. Figured I couldn’t go wrong with somethin’ furry.”

He laughed, both hands occupied with petting the dog. “You figured right.”

Tavi leaned forward and gave the dog a quick scratch between the ears before slouching again. “Sorry I didn’t give you anything on your _actual_ birthday.”

Edér’s smile shifted somewhere between wry and serious. “You did, though.”

She raised a skeptical eyebrow and cracked her knuckles. “C’mon, Teylecg, I’m pretty fuckin’ sure-”

“You woke up,” he cut her off, the words simple even if the meaning behind them wasn’t.

Tavi straightened in actual surprise at that. “That was-?”

“Yep,” he nodded.

“So... you got attacked by pirates and shipwrecked on your birthday,” she said slowly. _I’m a terrible friend_.

“I got one of my best friends back,” Edér corrected. “None of the rest really mattered.” The dog picked that moment to lean back against Edér’s chest and start licking his face, effectively lightening the mood. “This guy is just a really great bonus.”

Tavi laughed and made a mental note to hug him or something later. “Well, then, what’re you gonna name your really great bonus?”

“Oh, right, I do have to do that, don’t I?” he chuckled, tugging the dog back as he tried to climb on the table. “Took me an’ Char three hours to name Sunshine. Does ‘Dog’ work for now?” He nicked the remaining quarter of a pancake off one of the other plates and fed it to the dog.

“Yeah, but if you call him that too long it’ll stick,” she warned with a chuckle.

“Aw, yeah, don’t want that,” Edér said, laughing as the dog enthusiastically downed the offered pancake. “Well, you sure enjoy your breakfast food,” he grinned, then looked at Tavi, mischievous glint in his eyes. “How ‘bout Pancake? He likes ‘em enough.”

“You wanna name your dog fuckin’ _**Pancake**_?!” Tavi demanded around a laugh.

“Bold words from someone who name her lagu-whatever _Quaro_  ‘cause he had four arms,” Edér shot back, smirking.

“Point,” she conceded, still laughing. “An’ he’s your dog. Name him whatever the fuck you want.”

“You like Pancake?” Edér asked the dog, and received a happy ‘arf!’ and a face bath in response(Tavi was pretty sure that was just the dog’s default response to attention). “Then Pancake it is.” He glanced over at Tavi. “Thanks again, Tav.”

Tavi smiled and reached over to ruffle Pancake’s ears. “You’re very welcome. And thank you for... y’know.”

He nodded, catching her meaning. “No problem.”

It was at that moment Xoti returned with more food, Serafen reappeared from wherever he’d been off to, and Aloth decided he’d given them long enough alone. The room quickly filled with friendly bickering and banter, and Tavi let herself be swept up in it, though her semi-permanent smile was mostly due to the greatly-improved mood of a certain blond farmer she was extremely lucky to count among her best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I wound up having to tweak the game timeline, cuz in Tavi’s canon Edér’s birthday is the first day of Early Spring, but the game starts in Mid Spring. So I yanked it back a month, bc I didn’t think to check that until I had this halfway written.


End file.
